Roma
by luna shinigami
Summary: corre el año del 134 AC, en el inmenso imperio Romano, su emperador designado por los dioses, es Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien rige con tirania a su pueblo, pero llegara un gladiador que vendra a liberarlos del yugo de oro del Emperador.
1. Chapter 1

ROMA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

: HARRY POTTER:

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[_El Pasado_]

Bueno, corre el año del 134 AC, en el inmenso imperio Romano, su emperador designado por los dioses, es Tom Marvolo Riddle, quien rige con tiranía su pueblo.

Sus súbditos viven con miedo, aun así, como dice el recodo popular "dadle pan y circo al pueblo y los tendréis felices", por eso habían muchos espectáculos en el coliseo romano, algunos artísticos y otros de muerte.

Tom mantiene su soberanía absoluta contra los pueblos, todo aquel que se niegue a su mandato es destrozado y crucificado, como método de psicológico de tortura, violando sus mujeres, sus niños, asesinándolos y obligando a sus hombres a matarse en las arenas de los gladiadores. 

Pero hay un hombre, que reniega de Tom y su reinado de crueldad y crapulencia, ese es Harry, ex general de las huestes de Tom, que viendo la crueldad con la que fue torturada la gente se opuso, ganando de esta forma que su esposa y sus hijos fueran violados y asesinados y no necesariamente en ese orden. Aun con el dolor de la muerte de su hermosa esposa pelirroja, decidió ir por la cabeza del emperador. 

Mas sin embargo fue detenido y lanzando con fuerza a las catacumbas de Roma, convertido en esclavo y convertido en gladiador. 

8 años después regresa roma, Llamado el león e Fuego por su poderío y rugido en la arena, su deseo la cabeza del emperador, pero en su camino lamentablemente se prende del obligado Venus del emperador.

Un hermoso muchacho de cabellos dorados que fue sacado por el emperador de su casa y obligado a compartir el tálamo Nupcial.

Las lágrimas atenazan su vida y sus pesadillas aun después de ocho años, se despierta empapado en sudor y la persona a su lado lo despierta.

-Harry despierta hombre- le dice aquel pelirrojo moviéndolo despacio – estabas gritando de nuevo el nombre de Ginebra-

El hombre romano apenas cubre su rostro con su mano callosa y grande – no puedo evitarlo Bill…- dijo en un suspiro ahogado- aun no puedo hacerlo, mis hijos, mi pequeño Albus, mi James, Lily siendo arrojada a un pozo para morir ahogada, mi hermosa Ginebra, siendo crucificada por mí y por mis pecados-

Bill se sentó a su lado, mostrando aquel cabello de fuego, herencia de sus padres, los fuertes músculos de Bill contrastaban con los de Harry que aun estando en el Ludo era más pequeño que este.

-No te culpes de un inevitable- le miro – solo Minerva y su gran sabiduría sabe porque suceden las cosas, ahora solo una palabra debe engalanar nuestro escudo y Yelmo, y es la venganza-

Harry se levantó apenas quitándose el sudor de su pecho y moviendo el faldón de cuero que lo distinguía dentro del ludo como el león de fuego – ¿y si no somos llevados a Roma?- dijo mirando los ojos de Bill.

El pelirrojo negó – solo hay uno de mi familia que aun sobrevive Harry, Aun él esta con vida, debo rescatarlo, necesito ir por él y quitárselo de las manos al emperador.- le aseguro – es mi hermano, y se tu importancia y dolor, Ginebra era mi hermana, el emperador también acabo con mi familia, mis padres, Fred y George, Ron- suspiro – aún no se si Charlie vive o tiene la misma vida que….- suspiro largo.

Harry sabia a que se refería Bill, tantos años de dolor no pasaban en vano, no pudo más que acercarse a los barrotes de donde se suponía eran las habitaciones de los gladiadores y esperar y suspirarle al cielo, para poder obtener en sus manos la sangre caliente del maldito emperador.

-De nuevo mirando la luna Draco – pregunto el esclavo del hermoso rubio que estaba apoyado en el balcón, podía ver la tristeza infinita de sus ojos platas, así como la hermosura de su piel, llevaba una hermosa túnica color blanco y en su cinto un hermoso de oro en la preciosa cintura, alhajas en ambas muñecas, sandalias marrón y un sobre todo rojo.

-es lo único posible en esta jaula de Oro, Percival- miro con belleza infinita la luna – sé que ella también está sola, tan sola como yo, tan sobrevalorada y vendida-

De las sombras salió su esclavo en la totalidad vestido de rojo, como aquellos cabellos largos y una especie de cinturilla de cuero en la frente – cada día señor hay esperanzas de que todo cambie, el emperador hoy no lo pido como acompañante-

Se escuchó un bufido en la habitación –al emperador cada vez le gustan más pequeños, que griten y se entreguen al tormento de sus caricias, enloquecido por Bellatrix que parece que hiciera porras a su maldad-

-esa mujer mi joven señor, es una bruja- le aseguro Percy sentándose a su lado.

-dímelo a mí, es tía mía- suspiro levantándose - ¿hace cuánto eres esclavo Percy?

-no recuerdo mi señor, era demasiado joven creo, no tendría más de ocho inviernos, recuerdo que mis padres hicieron algo que disgusto al emperador, tenía dos hermanos mayores, muy mayores, estaban en la guerra, luego venían dos pequeños y una hermana mayor, si recuerdo que su esposo tenía los ojos verdes más bellos que yo haya visto… pero son figuras inconexas que a veces no logro hilar- dijo descalzando al rubio y ayudándole a hacer un cambio de cama y soltando sus largos cabellos platinados.

-¿A qué edad te dieron a Scrimgeour?- pregunto por el viejo senador.

Percy suspiro – a mis diez inviernos…pero no soy completamente propiedad del senador, sino más bien en préstamo cuando el emperador no me solicita en su cama- dijo como si fuera lo más natural para sus 17 años- en algo debe estar agradecido con la hermosa palas, es que usted solo es de él-

Draco se acostó mirando los adoquines de su cama – no es un gran alivio Percy, no lo he cuando debo sentir sus manos reptando en mi piel, no es un alivio cuando no puedo acercarme a mi madre y no tengo idea que hizo con mi padre o …- se sonrojo – Mi padrino-

-a veces mi señor, es mejor tener un pequeño alivio en todas aquellas pesadillas- le beso las manos – descanse, sé que pronto habrá una exposición de gladiadores en el sur de Pella-

El rubio rodo sus ojos – odio los gladiadores, no, odio al emperador por creer que esa barbarie es un deporte, cuando es una masacre sin sentido, es como cuando manda a los cristianos al león... lo peor es que a la gente parece emocionarle aquellas prácticas-

-Dadle pan y circo al pueblo- le recordó Percy- para ellos el emperador es generoso ofreciendo ese "entretenimiento", mi señor descanse y no se preocupe, los gladiadores déjeselos al vulgo- le recordó saliendo de allí dejando en penumbras al joven rubio que abrazo las almohadas con fuerza queriendo volver a ver con cariño a sus seres amados.

A veces se miraba al espejo y esperaba cortarse el rostro en pedazos para ver si el emperador dejaba de usarlo como una prostituta fina.

-Mama- suspiro cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y abrazando aun la almohada.

Continuara….


	2. Chapter 2

ROMA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

: HARRY POTTER:

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Chapter 2]

El choque de las espadas causaba un delirio al sonar y producir sus lentas llamas que por una milésima de segundo dejaban a los gladiadores imposibilitados de ver a su rival.

Los cuerpos morenos tensionándose cada vez que se enfrentaban cuerpo contra cuerpo.

El cabello rojo largo de uno de ellos sobresalía cada vez que lanzaba a la arena a uno de los contendores y los hacia besar el polvo de las sandalias.

Atrás no se quedaba el _"león" _cada vez que entrenaba incluso los gladiadores más grandes y fuertes temían acercarse debido a la fiereza que mostraba el hombre pero también a pesar de su fiereza, el poder de llevar masas y también el poder del perdón, de poder perdonar la vida en el Ludo.

Algo que realmente no hacían muchos gladiadores, ya que era su vida o la ajena.

-¡**chicos deténganse**!- ordeno un hombre mayor con una barba espesa, anciano pero en apariencia bondadoso, escúchese bien en apariencia. – han venido señores de roma, grandes señores y os han venido a observar, a los mejores luchadores del Ludo serán enviados al mismísimo emperador! Oh por Cesar! Que maravilloso orgullo para nuestro ludo-

Bill miro a Harry y ladeo una sonrisa medio macabra, sabiendo que los mejores gladiadores del Ludo eran ellos, solo debían llegar en una pieza a Roma.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos verdes parecieron tomar vida propia, por Cesar y los dioses, llegaría con el emperador y él mismo lo mataría.

Pero realmente Harry no sabría qué tantas vicisitudes atravesaría en el camino hacia la venganza y lo que verdaderamente tendría que perder por ello.

-¡más vino!- se escuchó el grito infernal del emperador. La fiesta en honor a su cumpleaños era magnifica engalanada con vino, viandas y esclavos. Hombres y mujeres estaban invitados, hombres y mujeres eran objeto de adoración y también hombres y mujeres eran objetos de las más bajas y crueles pasiones y las perversas fantasías de aquellos crueles romanos.

Se escuchó una risa más parecido a un ladrido – ¿Y dónde está su puta, majestad?- pregunto uno de los senadores, uno de los más desgraciados y crueles, el mismo Greyback, un hombre sin el menor escrúpulo o sangre caliente en las venas.

Un hombre con apariencia animal podría decirse, que gustaba de placeres por los eromenos tipo griegos.

Tom le miro con los ojos oscuros puestos en su persona – sería bueno saber a quién te refieres como puta, Fenrir, porque te aseguro que si hablas de Draco estarás próximamente crucificado, eso puedo asegurártelo- le dijo alzando la copa de vino, con una sonrisa cruel y socarrona que apago las habladurías de los demás.

El senador solo asintió tragando saliva, Tom o Thomas seguía siendo el emperador laureado por los dioses, y era sumamente poderoso; era un secreto a gritos que había mandado a matar a su propio padre para acceder al trono de Roma.

Era un secreto a gritos que había violado a su madre y la había encerrado en el fondo de las mazmorras.

Era otro secreto a gritos que había obligado a Lucius a poseer a Narcisa Malfoy solo por gusto y les había arrebatado a su hijo para convertirlo en su propia venus.

Era un secreto a gritos que ninguno contaría.

Tom sonrió ante el rostro de sus súbditos, seguramente temerosos de su furia, pero hoy era un día y una noche de felicidad, era su cumpleaños y pensaba celebrarlo, claro sin su rubia obsesión.

Draco.

Draco hijo de Roma.

Un hijo que Roma le había dado desde muy tierna edad, un hijo que era su obsesión desde lamentablemente muy tierna edad, una venus como pocas sobre el territorio romano, con una sangre tan pura como agua cristalina.

La piel de Draco era adictiva, blanca sin imperfección alguna, que se sonrojaba como la fruta madura cuando era besada y mordida, como fue el día de su desflore.

Por eso Draco no estaba allí, Draco estaba en su habitación, lejos de aquellos hombres que se darían cuenta que bajo su apariencia tranquila, verían que Draco en efecto era su punto débil, era el talón de Aquiles, era bastamente su Patroclo.

Draco, poseía una belleza extraña, una belleza única aun siendo varón y aun sabiendo que no debería servir para aquellos menesteres.

Su rostro era tallado por la Venus, y sus ojos, sus ojos, por todos los dioses, eran un lienzo gris tormentoso, lo más expresivo de sí mismo, lo que demostraba su alma y la desnudaba más allá de su cuerpo, sus ojos. Aquellos capaz de robarte el alma en una mirada y aprisionarla en el mismo Hades.

Su Venus había sido su obsesión, y no paro hasta obtenerla, aun a costa de varios precios, aun a costa de su tesorero Severus y del senador Lucius, nada importaba solo obtenerlo y ahora luego de la lujosa fiesta, regresaría a su Venus y le haría el amor hasta el amanecer.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se dedicó a disfrutar de su fiesta.

Camino lentamente por los pasillos hasta que una mano lo detuvo – ni debería intentarlo mi joven amo- le dijo seriamente el pelirrojo viendo a su amo rubio tratar de espiar.

-Pero Percy- le dijo tratando de que sus ojos grises lo convencieran pero fue imposible.

-no, regrese a su habitación en este precioso momento, la fiesta ya más parece un bacanal en honor a Baco que una fiesta, así que es mejor que se regrese- le ordeno a pesar de ser un sirviente.

Draco hizo un puchero mientras suspiraba – solo me gustaría saber cómo son-

Percy le tomo de la mano y le regreso a su habitación- alcohol que nubla la mente, comida hasta saciar la gula y esclavos siendo tratados como la peor de las meretrices abusados delante del emperador para su deleite, no es un buen lugar para usted mi joven amo-

El rubio cerro la boca y le miro - ¿Tu…?- dijo apretando las manos sobre las sabanas – eres mi sirviente, el emperador no puede hacer lo que quiera contigo, eres Mío- dijo, mostrando posesión por la única cosa o más bien persona que le había sido ofrecida en aquel lugar.

-No mi joven amo, yo soy algo así como una adquisición privada- le sonrió llevándolo a su habitación de vuelta, trayendo una vasija de plata para lavar los pies de su joven amo, la orden era ponerlo hermoso para esa noche.

Draco suspiro – lo siento no quise, sonar de esa forma, lo sabes, solo que…- suspiro de nuevo- sé que no puedo Huir, pero….-

El pelirrojo negó – no, no podemos huir jamás de Roma, en Roma seremos enterrados con la licencia de los dioses mi joven señor- le dijo besando las palmas de los pies y luego desnudándolo para llevarlo a las termas privadas – el emperador tiene expansiones en todo el mundo y sus manos son como veneno de serpiente, contaminando todo a su paso, mi joven señor debe aprender la prudencia de los años y de los sabios- le dijo dejando caer pétalos de rosa en el baño – además, el emperador vendrá más tarde en busca de su compañía-

-cuando este ebrio y no pueda ni arrastrase- bufo tocando su cabello largo platinado.

-entonces ruegue a los dioses que llegue muy ebrio y que Baco haya hecho lo necesario para nublar su mente y no le haga nada esta noche- le dijo con la suavidad que había aprendido con los años.

Draco negó – ¿y si pide niños?- pregunto en un hilo de voz que pocas veces tenia. Percy solo quedo en silencio, niños si había pedido, la crapulencia del emperador no tenía limites tampoco sus vejaciones- no piense más en ello mi dulce señor..- le rogo sacando y secando su cuerpo con un suave lino y colocando prendas hermosas- sueñe con los dioses-

-Soñare que estoy lejos de esta jaula de oro, mí querido esclavo- le acaricio el cabello rojo para descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada y rogar, como había dicho el pelirrojo con la bienaventurada vida que abría lejos de allí.

Continuara…

Bueno muchísimas gracias por sus mensajes de apoyo, a Rukia San y Uyuki de Amor Yaoi, a HellGirl, Mizuki, Kasandra Potter y XALEA_GRANGER de Slasheaven, a Mizuki2004 de Lagrimas del Fenix y a Anonimus xd de Fanfiction, pronto les responderé a todas, tarde pero responderé.

Por cierto muchas gracias a Anonimus por tus correciones, hay cosas que le corregiré preciosa sobre todo esas garrafales sobre mencionar a Minerva y en vez de colocar a lso destines coloque a los dioses en general, los destinos quiero colocarlo como farse de Harry, respecto a los apellidos y el nombre de Tom no lo cambiare, porque a Tom si le pongo cesar bueno se me pierde el hilo de la historia :P Muchas gracias tener que leer de neuvo y eso de AC _-_ casi me doy de cabezazos como elfo domestico pero lo arreglare lo prometo! Si meto la patita me avisas! Porfa Matane!


	3. Chapter 3

ROMA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

: HARRY POTTER:

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Chapter 3]

Draco escucho como su puerta se abría y el olor a alcohol impregnaba su habitación, se levantó dejando que la túnica blanca resbalara por su piel blanca y pronto se sintió sujeto por el mismo emperador.

-eres tan hermoso y tan mío, dragón mío- la voz era aguada y los ojos siempre rojos ahora mostraban una pisca más de locura de la acostumbrada.

-su... Majestad….- tembló Draco, odiaba cuando bebía, porque habían dos opciones que se cayera de borracho o simplemente le tomara como una _cuadrantaria_, cuando era un hijo de un senador.

-Mío- murmuro el de cabellos negros lanzándolo a la cama y destrozando la parte de arriba de la bata blanca, lanzando el medallón que cubría el hombro bien lejos por la ruptura.

El rubio se sintió aprisionado por los grandes brazos del Cesar, del emperador del imperio y se sintió ínfimo como cuando fue llevado por primera vez a su cama, sus ojos platas se llenaron de lágrimas cuando fue colocado en cuatro sin ningún tipo de consideración y penetrado sin la más mínima preparación.

Draco apretó sus manos sobre las sabanas y enterró su cabeza contra la almohada de plumas, su grito quedaba cortado por las sabanas testigos de su vejamen, sentía su cuerpo moverse al ritmo errático y salvaje que le disponía el emperador, su cuerpo se sentía violado aunque no opusiera resistencia.

Lo había intentado y siempre había salido damnificado, sintió como su señor y dueño lo mordía en la espalda y jalaba sus cabellos rubios con pasión, una pasión que a él le repulsaba en su interior.

Escucho los gruñidos del animal que tenía por amo y como este se corría dentro de su cuerpo, a pesar del dolor, la borrachera no dejo que Tom pudiera cogérselo mucho tiempo. Draco no le había dado más de diez minutos.

Diez eternos minutos para él.

El emperador se bajó de su cuerpo y se tiro a un lado quedando rápidamente dormido, cuando pudo comprobar que estaba dormido de la borrachera, el rubio se levantó sintiendo el asco de que el semen bajara por sus piernas y fue directo a las termas, donde sumergió su cuerpo en el agua fría.

Se lavó con demasiada fuerza, dejando la piel blanca, roja por cómo se frotaba, odiaba haber nacido varón, odiaba haber nacido en Roma, odiaba ante todo tener ese rostro y con violencia golpeo la superficie del agua, viendo su imagen deformada y la observo mejor, tocando su rostro.

Si su rostro fuese así, deformado el emperador ya no se obsesionaría con él.

¿Cuántas veces lo había pensado?

Casi la misma cantidad de veces que pensó lanzarse del carruaje real, la misma cantidad de veces que pensó tomar la daga del emperador y clavársela en lo que decía tenía el por corazón y como la única vez que él mismo la había clavado en sus muñecas.

Miro la única imperfección de su piel cubierta siempre por los brazaletes de oro, eran dos líneas largas y casi imperceptibles, muestras de que deseaba irse con los destinos eternos y no despertar jamás.

Draco suspiro y solo pudo quedarse allí mucho tiempo, en sus termas, su salida y que el frio penetrara su piel, y pudiera descansar.

Percy recogió con los demás esclavos los vestigios de la fiesta, solo rogaba que el emperador se haya quedado dormido o en el peor de los casos que no haya durado mucho.

Se acercó una de las columnas mirando la hermosa y sonrió quedamente, la luna era tan hermosa y eterna, la luna que los acompañaba en la desgracia, en al vida y en la muerte, la muerte que podía trasladarlos.

La luna era tan hermosa, pensó el esclavo pelirrojo, regresando a sus oficios, viendo como había esclavos lanzados en el suelo adoloridos, drogados, alcoholizados y algunos muertos.

Se acercó despacio a un pequeño niño no mayor de diez años y lo cubrió con un trapo viejo, - lo siento pequeño- susurro, sabiendo que el pequeño había sido la entretención de los senadores, seguramente por las lastimaduras y quemaduras en su cuerpo de Greyback.

Trago saliva, muchas veces había casos peores que el de la Venus y él.

Ordeno a los guardias retirar los cadáveres y limpiar todo a su pasa, en la mañana debería estar como si nada todos y cada uno de los rincones de palacio.

Las calles de Roma estaban atestadas de vendedores, esclavos y prostitutas, ladrones y mendigos, las calles pobres de Roma, cabe aclarar.

Había un gran lugar oscuro donde las mujeres vestían de toga purpura y los hombres con togas verdes.

Un hombre penetro la entrada y pasó aun cubierto con la capa oscura, se veían sus mechones negros salir de la capota oscura que portaba y las manos cubiertas también.

Tal vez lo más representativo de este hombre fuera su nariz, pero esto no afeaba su faz aunque lo hiciera ver un poco más siniestro de lo que ya mostraba.

Entro buscando con la mirada ónix a alguien especial y para su infinita vergüenza debió preguntar por el paradero de ese maldito perro del emperador.

Y allí lo vio, disfrutando de las mieles de las lobas de aquel horrible muladar, degradando aún más a un hombre y una mujer obligando a sostener su Príapo en la boca de estos, por algunos malditos denarios.

-eres despreciable- dijo con voz dura al ver la escena del hombre de cabellos negros con cierto aspecto salvaje, y el cabello largo. Este solo rio como si fuese un gruñido.

-ahh Severus, Severus, el grandioso Severus- gimió quitando a los dos que le provocaban tan deliciosa felación y con un gesto de la mano los hizo retirar.

-Black- escupió su nombre como un insulto, sintiendo como el hombre quitaba la capota de su cabeza para poder ver su rostro – creo estúpido que Yo deba buscarte a este tipo de lugares tan desagradables, colocando mi reputación en riesgo simplemente por que usted, no puede mantener su Príapo en su toga y al menos gozar de la calidez de su esposa en la casa y deba asistir a este tipo- movió su dedo mostrando la habitación parecida según él a un calabozo – de lugares poco recomendables para alguien de su posición-

La risa de Sirius salió fría y agarro al otro pelinegro de la capa hasta lanzarlo a la cama de piedra, haciendo que se lastimara – y entonces ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita a este Lupanar?- le miro – no me digas que querría que estrene ti virgen culo- se acercó lamiéndole la cara con un gesto obsceno y ganándose, obviamente una patada en los testículos – maldito hijo de….- gimió cayendo al suelo.

Severus se levantó alisando la capa – no pienso dejarme tocar por una sucia alimaña – le dijo mirándolo hincado en el suelo, con su Príapo más pequeño debido al golpe y sonrió sádicamente – ahora bien que ya tengo su atención, su prima Bellatrix mando a buscarle, recordándole su deber en haber estado y participado de la fiesta del emperador-

-No iba a ir donde ese bastardo!- gimió aun en el suelo y Severus miro a todas partes.

-Idiota, las paredes tienen oídos y a menos que no quiere terminar crucificado será mejor que se calle- le ordeno – ahora bien, se colocara algo de ropa y nos iremos, le diremos al emperador que estaba de... Juerga, no es algo sea mentira-

Sirius se levantó y obedeció aun con el dolor en sus joyas, joder el maldito puritano golpeaba fuerte - ¿Por qué lo haces?-

Severus le miró fijamente – usted se casó con Narcissa por orden del emperador y usted es la única persona que me puede decir donde esta Lucius, usted es la única persona que puede ayudarme a encontrarlo, así que si debo salvar su inútil pellejo disque revolucionario lo ayudare-

El más alto iba a agarrarlo por las solapas pero no lo hizo pensando en otro posible golpe -¿disque?-

Severus le miro – disque, porque el verdadero revolucionario sangra por su pueblo y por su gente, defiende su posición o ayuda con denarios a la batalla, no busca retozar con lobas y lobos en un lupanar, esperando que el imperio caiga solo, el verdadero revolucionario predica con acciones y usted no lo ha hecho, tomo a Narcissa Malfoy para sí y ayudo al emperador a hacerse con mi ahijado, usted no es mejor que nuestro Cesar- se giró para salir de allí y sabía que seguido por Black.

Un Black Shokeado por las palabras de Severus y un Black que no se quedaría así como así, un Black además celoso, porque realmente el tempano de Hielo Snape tenía algo de calor en su corazón y no era para él.

Y egoístamente pensó, que Snape le había dado la clave para entrar en sus virginales y blancas piernas.

_Lucius Malfoy._

Bill bebía el vino que les había traído los esclavos del Ludo, y veía como de lejos, Harry, su cuñado limpiaba una y otra vez su espada, pasando la piedra varias veces como acariciándola.

Tomo un tarro con vino y se lo llevo para darle un poco –la acicalas mucho- le acoto, respecto a su espada.

-el filo siempre es bueno mantener el filo de la espada- murmuro Harry – limpia, pulcra, para cuando este luchando puedas ver la sangre que será sacrificada a los destinos-

El pelirrojo le miro y agito su tarro con vino – hablas demasiado de los destinos Harry-

El de cabellos negros se levantó y miro la luna – tuve sueños, raros sueños, siempre escucho a Ginny entre la cruz o a nuestros hijos, pero esta vez vi el sol, una eterna primavera, los destinos me llamaban a libera a la poderosa primavera atrapada por la serpiente-

-los destinos te hablan Harry- le puso la mano en el hombro del otro gladiador- te tienen para cosas más grandes que morir en la arena, encontraremos a tu primavera y la liberaremos de la serpiente-

Harry le sonrió acomodando sus manillas de cuero – el viaje será mañana, seremos presentados ante el emperador, lucharemos por nuestras vidas, lucharemos por salvarnos y destruir al hombre que nos hizo tanto daño- le aseguro – Lucharemos por vengar a tu familia que es la mía y liberaremos a tu pequeño hermano- le aseguro- que he adoptado como hermano mío al compartir tu sangre-

-Gracias Harry- le aseguro dándole de nuevo el tarro de vino que esta vez sí fue consumido por el gladiador.

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

ROMA

BY LUNA SHINIGAMI

: HARRY POTTER:

Nota: los personajes de Harry Potter no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

[Chapter 4]

Llegaron en carromatos a Roma, la ciudad que había visto nacer a Harry, mas sin embargo no a Bill ni a muchos de los inmensos y fuertes gladiadores.

Bill miraba por las rejas de Padua de la carroza que los transportaba, escuchaba vítores, eran recibidos como los mejores poetas y liricos de Roma.

-dadle pan y circo al pueblo y los tendrás felices, nuestro emperador tomo los juegos de gladiadores como un espectáculo y eso es lo que vende, la gente está feliz mientras Roma cae en la codicia, la lujuria y la degradación- escucho la voz de Harry- somos héroes del circo romano, somos su entretención- viendo como algunas mujeres los miraban con deseo y algunos hombres, también.- hasta que nos hagan morir en la arena-

-Tú y yo no moriremos Harry- le recordó Bill, mirando las miradas de deseo, sonriéndoles encantadoramente a aquellos que les admiraban como un jugoso trozo de carne.

Harry solo negó con una sonrisa viendo la actitud de su cuñado y amigo, siempre había sido así.

El carromato llego a las afueras de un Ludo lujoso y fueron bajados entre os vítores de la multitud, mientras les lanzaban monedas, pan, e incluso una que otra toga.

-somos populares- rio uno de los compañeros de lucha.

"Hasta que nos maten" pensó Harry entrando.

Era mucho más lujoso y mucho más grande que el ludo anterior, se podía ver como Albus estaba orgulloso y mostraba sus muchachos como caballos de exposición equina.

-son los mejores luchadores de mi Ludo, el emperador estará complacido con las nuevas adquisiciones- dijo el hombre ufanándose de ellos.

-eso habría que verlo- dijo una voz gruesa, la voz del senador Greyback, que iba a su lado con su hermano menor Remus, que apenas podía contener la rabia que sentía al estar frente a estos pobres muchachos dados a morir por el espectáculo.

Había visto sus ojos dorados cientos de ellos llegar y morir de forma despiadada y cruel, siendo nada más que un vago recuerdo o comida para los gusanos.

Pocos se habían salvado y pocos habían recibido la gloria efímera.

Pocos, contados por los dedos de su mano derecha, habían recibido la libertad del pueblo y del emperador.

Remus no gustaba de los gustos de su hermano y menos de sus formas de enseñanza.

Pero era parte de la familia de Greyback y nada podía hacer para evitar el sadismo de su hermano.

-soy el senador Greyback y yo decido si son dignos del emperador... desnúdense- ordeno a los gladiadores que se quitaron el faldón y la camisa que llevaban, quedando incluso sin las sandalias.

Greyback reviso sus ojos, sus cabellos, sus bocas, sus manos, sus culos, los inspecciono como si estuviera mirando ganado y no seres humanos, claro que realmente para él no eran seres humanos, solo futuras entretenciones.

Greyback se detuvo en Harry, era un poco más bajo que los demás gladiadores y con una cara hermosa – ¿eres un gladiador o una puta?- pregunto alzando el mentón férreo del hombre.

-soy un gladiador… soy apodado el león- dijo con voz grave sin bajar su rostro un poco, para él Greyback solo era un senador cruel escondido en su sadismo pero un cobarde que jamás había salido de debajo de las togas de Roma para luchar, solo estaba escondido en su crapulencia nada más.

-el león romano- le miro de arriba a bajo y puso su inmensa mano en los potentes genitales del gladiador- con este Príapo has de satisfacer a muchas doncellas y hombres- le aseguro tanteándolo con brusquedad – tienes un Príapo excelente- el senador Greyback se arrodillo y chupo la extensión del miembro que le mostraba, este se erguía con rapidez ante las atenciones bucales del hombre mayor.

Harry agarro con fuerza los cabellos oscuros del Senador y lo obligo a meterse su pene hasta el fondo de su cavernosa boca, no era más que un puto vicioso.

Y siguió penetrando su boca hasta que su Príapo se descargó, aun así fue Harry quien miro con superioridad al senador.

-eres delicioso- le aseguro Fenrir limpiándose los rastros de semen de sus labios con la lengua, cual vil gato montés- son perfectos… dadle mujeres a los chicos Albus… que no serán presentados hasta dentro de un mes-

Bill se acercó a Harry – ¿Qué demonios paso?-

-el senador me estaba probando muy literalmente y al parecer pase su examen riguroso- dijo burlón, mientras todos se vestían y ese día, fue comida y vino, prostitutas y ero menos. Todo fue un bacanal.

Bill solo sonrió disfrutando esa noche de las atenciones de las doncellas y varones que fueron enviados para sus placeres.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o

Luego de los placeres carnales que les fueron ofrecidos en bandeja de plata.

Harry recostó su cabeza sobre aquel catre de piedra, apenas si se podría cubrir con los mantos dejados allí por los esclavos, cerró los ojos, preparado para soñar con su familia fallecida, preparado para soñar con su dulce esposa.

En su sueño estaba caminando despacio sobre un gran campo de trigo, podía oler el grano en su nariz, podría sentir la libertad del viendo en su rostro.

Sonrió en su sueño pensando que estaba a escasos metros de su hogar, pensando en alzar a sus hermosos hijos y pedir besos nuevos a su esposa, pero en su lugar encontró a alguien.

Su primavera.

Se quedó quieto mirándole, era una hermosa alegoría a la belleza, jamás había visto alguien tan etéreo y hermoso, aunque fuera penado en su corazón, el cabello rubio platinado y los rasgos aristocráticos lo o la hacían perfecta, pero había algo que más allá de la apariencia lo dejaban sin aliento y eso eran sus bellos ojos.

Ojos como las tormentas en altamar cerca del océano.

Ojos como las escamas de un dragón.

Pero ante todo ojos con una gran tristeza más allá de ellos mismos.

Aquellos ojos grises como penumbras de la borrasca, como la inclemencia, como el dolor.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto Harry acercándose a su sueño, a su primavera.

Aquel ser etéreo y lejano solo lo miro con la misma tristeza y alzo su mano, mostrando la sangre de su muñeca, desintegrándose ante sus ojos.

-¡!NOOOO!- grito tratando de alcanzarle, tratando de salvarle.

-Harry, Harry levántate fue un mal sueño, Harry- le movió Bill con rudeza, los gritos de Harry eran espeluznantes y dolorosos- Harry-

El moreno abrió sus ojos y de estos salieron lagrimas fuertes, y escondió su cabeza en el pecho de su cuñado –los… destinos me torturan… con… algo que aun no entiendo- dijo entre cortado.

Bill supo de inmediato que no había soñado con su hermana – si los destinos están llenándote de sueños, están colocando una misión en tus manos, los dioses confían en la fuerza de tu espada Harry- le aseguro y el gran león solo pudo asentir y pensar que pronto conocería el deseo de los destinos y el como buen romano lo haría cumplir a costa de su vida.

Pero nadie le había preparado a que tal vez, solo tal vez debería dejar su venganza a un lado.

O tal vez modificarla para honrar a los destinos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o

Sonaron las espadas con fuerza, el acero desnudo lanzado con fuerza contra los escudos forjados.

Los gladiadores estaban siendo entrenados desde antes del alba, usando Yelmos que protegía sus cabezas, pero nada en sus pechos desnudos, dejando ver en cada movimiento como sus músculos se tensaban y como las gotas de sudor caían lentamente por sus trabajados cuerpos.

Muchos esclavos miraban con deseo a los gladiadores más después de la noche con la que fueron usados por placer por los hombres que estaban en el Ludo.

Muchos esclavos no podían dejar de admirar sus trabajados cuerpos y como estos chocaban con anticipación contra el adversario.

Claro que el murmullo se silenció cuando el gran senador Rufus Scrimgeour, venia ataviado con sus ropas blancas y el cinto rojo, con el cual fue ungido por el emperador.

A su lado venían varios esclavos, sobre todo su preferido, propiedad del mismo emperador, Percival Ignatius.

El pelirrojo caminaba con la frente en alto a pesar de ser un simple esclavo, las ropas eran completamente rojas como sus cabellos hasta los pequeños laureles de sus bucles.

Albus sonrió acariciándose la barba cuando vio allí a otro de sus senadores.

-mi honorable senador- le saludo con una venia.

-Greyback me comento que sus gladiadores eran los mejores, al parecer algo aquí le llamo la atención a nuestro buen Fenrir-

El anciano sonrió y se hizo a su lado para hacerle ir a la arena de entrenamientos – mis gladiadores dan todo por la arena mi señor, son los mejores que pueda encontrar y no importa morir por Roma- le aseguro.

Rufus sonrió viendo a los jóvenes, los trabajados cuerpos, la fortaleza de sus priapos, el olor a hombre.

-detenlos…- le ordeno a Albus – quiero ver a quien puedo yo auspiciar…. – dijo viéndoles.

Los reviso como había hecho el mismo Fenrir, pero con la sensación de sentirse superior, hasta que le vio, alto, pelirrojo con un collar con colmillos de lobo en su cuello, con grandes piernas y manos capaces de estrangular al enemigo.

-pelirrojo- dijo acariciando el largo cabello del gladiador, la obsesión de Rufus era el rojo, no por nada a su lado estaba su mayor obsesión, desde que le fue dado desde niño – Tu nombre gladiador-

-Bill- casi gruño salvajemente y eso le busto al senador.

Percy le miro contrito, era un hombre alto, a duras penas Percy le llegaría a los hombros, fuerte y se veía poderoso, era hermoso en el sentido varonil de la palabra, exudaba poder y espera que no fuera muerto tan rápido, había visto más grandes caer y morir en la arena.

-Dumbledore, me gusta- le aseguro acariciando su pecho, mas no sexualmente, sino tactando al semental y de reojo miro a Percy y lo jalo empujándolo contra el hombre – si ganas tu primera contienda en la arena, si sobrevives a los soldados del emperador… él será tu recompensa- le aseguro, iba a verlos, se le hacía excitante verlos copular.

Bill quedo con los ojos abiertos, cuando aquel joven muchacho cayó en sus brazos, tan delicado que posiblemente lo mataría al penetrarlo.

Los ojos azules y los ojos marrones se encontraron.

Percy jamás había sido entregado a un gladiador y dudaba que a su amo Draco le fuera gustar que le entregaran por un lustro.

Mas solo se quedó quieto, esperando ver la respuesta del gladiador, claro que ambos eran esclavos y el gladiador si ganaba debía tomarlo o morir por traición.

-él será tu premio, claro si sobrevives- dijo arrebatándole al esclavo que hoy le acompañaba.

Bill miro al chiquillo de nuevo y asintió, era hermoso y no habría mejor premio que estar entre las piernas de tan hermoso ejemplar de esclavo.

Rufus sonrió burlón y camino un poco más, viendo al hombre de ojos verdes, y entre cerro sus ojos.

¿Lo había visto de algún lugar?

¿Por qué se le hacía conocido?

Negó, no conocía a nadie con los ojos así, ni con la fiereza de su mirada, aunque, había algo que tenía ese hombre.

Posiblemente la cicatriz con el trueno de Júpiter en sus manos.

Negó caminando e ignorándolo, el único hombre que tenía esa marca había fallecido años atrás.

Y en el fondo de la mente del senador Rufus quedo el rostro y la marca de aquel gladiador, ahora tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como patrocinar a Bill, ya que su lujuria obnubilo su cordura y su memoria.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los hermosos jardines engalanados de la mansión, eran ahora testigos de la hermosa dama que estaba allí, sembrando algunas de sus flores.

Los cabellos rubios la hacían ver casi celestial de alguna manera, y esta levanto su mirada al poder enfocar la figura vestida de negro que estaba recostada a un lado de un frondoso pino.

Camino limpiándose las manos y quedando cerca de aquella sombra.

-Gracias- le dijo dulcemente.

-no hay de que Narcissa, yo solo cumplia ordenes- le aseguro quitándose la capucha oscura que cubria su rostro palido – Tu espos es un idiota-

Narcissa sonrio, pero en sus ojos se veía el peso del dolor y la perdida – lo se, Sirius es incontroalble, pero hace las cosas como bien puede-

Severus suspiro y se acerco a la hermosa mujer -¿Cómo puedes aguantarlo? ¿Cómo pudiste olvdiar a Lucius?-

Narcissa suspiro y miro los inmensos ojos negros de Severus – No lo olvide, pero debo sobrevivir, debo hacer lo suficiente para poder rescatar a mi hijo, es realmente lo que mas nos importa a Lucius y a mi, y a ti- le acaricio el rostro – lloro cada noche por la perdida de Lucius y me siento una vulgar prostituta cuando debo responder en la cama ante mi primo, lloro amargamente el pobre destino de mi hijo y desearía ponerme en su lugar y sufrir yo al solo pensar que el emperador lo lastima, pero Severus muerta de dolor, no lo ayudare a salir- se acerco mas y beso con suavidad sus labios – Severus muerta no le sirvo a mi hijo, cuando lo sepa lejos de la crapulecnia de Rima y lejos de las malditas cadenas que cierne el emperador sobre su cuerpo, ese dia podre irme con los hados y esperar mi condena por faltarle al amor de Lucius-

El de cabellos negros se arrodillo abrazándola por la cintura – perdóname desconfiar, perdomae Narcissa pero es que estoy al punto del desespero, no puedo hacer nada por Draco, no encuentro a Lucius… y estoy de niñera de ese can de Srius Mayor-

La mujer sonrió pasando sus manos por los cabellos largos- los rescataremos… o al menos a mi hijo- le aseguro – lo haremos libres, porque si todos pagamos la omisión de la ayuda, todos le liberaremos, su destino jamás fue ser la venus del emperador, en las estrellas, la constelación de Draco siempre le había pertenecido a la constelación del león y el emperador trunco las estrellas del cielo y del tiempo, desafiando a los dioses mismos…- le aseguro – Draco será libre aunque nosotros seamos condenados a Tártaro-

Severus suspiro y asintió respirando el suave olor de la esposa de Lucius, su amiga, su confidente y su amante, como lo había sido su esposo rubio.

El amante perpetuo de los Malfoy.

El amante más fiel debido a que ellos le habían salvado de la esclavitud al ser hijo de una hija de un senador poderoso y un simple y vulgar esclavo.

El amante más devoto desde que le habían nombrado el padrino de su único hijo.

Y un amante capaz de dar todo por la única familia que conoció.

Lo que ninguno de ellos vio, fue que desde la hermosa mansión, alguien maldijo, el mismo Sirius Black.

Por no poder obtener lo que hace años deseaba.

El cuerpo y el corazón de Severus Snape.

Continuara!

En el próximo sale Draquis! Jajaja espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera.

Besos y gracias a todos por sus mensajes de apoyo!


End file.
